Love Hurts
by Mr. Wiggles
Summary: Yuna and Tidus have been friends since they were seven years old. Yuna was Tidus's 1st crush and only crush. Trying to admit the truth only ended up hurting Tidus badly... First Fanfic! Golly Gee Willickers!


Sup peoples!!! This is my first fic!! Yup, it's another high school fic! I'll try and make it different though. Hopefully it is different from the other high school fics. ^_^ Well, hopefully you enjoy my first fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, but I do own these tight action figures of Yuna, Rikku and Paine! Yahoo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Love Hurts~  
  
*Prologue*  
  
A seven year old girl, Yuna, was swimming around Moonlight Spring in Bevelle. Everything around the spring would glow during day and night. It was little Yuna's first time being at this spring and she immediately fell in love with the place. The way the crystals shimmered, how the water was so clear and fresh, and how calm the place was. It felt as if she were in another world. Yuna went into the water, relaxing and swimming around having fun.  
  
"I want to stay here forever." Yuna said floating on her back.  
  
She tensed up, causing her to sink deep into the water. Yuna curled up into a ball and just stayed like that for awhile.  
  
"I better get back home to daddy before he starts to worry." Yuna thought underwater.  
  
Yuna gasped for air and headed towards land. She dried herself off before heading back home.  
  
Walking along the trail, Yuna heard something moving in the bushes to the left of her. It was almost dark and Yuna was getting scared. She increased her pace until she began running.  
  
"No.go away.whatever you are!"  
  
Something was following her and she did not turn back to see what or who it was.  
  
"Please go away!" Yuna started to cry, still running, until she tripped over a rock scraping her right arm. She grabbed her are in pain, crying. The tears blurred her vision, giving her a hard time seeing what was in front off her.  
  
She wiped her tears and screamed, "A fiend!"  
  
It was a small looking tiger with long whiskers and white fur. Its eyes were dark red and its teeth were long and sharp. Yuna could feel that it was just itching to bite her head off.  
  
"Please go away!" Yuna was too afraid to move, shivering in fear.  
  
The fiend got closer to Yuna and scratched her on the face. Yuna cried in pain, lying on the dirt helpless.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't wait until I see Wakka!" Tidus said while skipping gleefully, heading towards Moonlight Spring.  
  
Tidus and Wakka have been friends for two years now. They would train for Blitz ball at Moonlight Pond everyday in the mornings. This time they would train at night, so they could experience the amazing glow of the crystals. Tidus, getting closer to the pond, stop abruptly and saw a girl being attacked by a fiend.  
  
The girl was Yuna, who cried "Please go away!"  
  
He saw the fiend swipe his claw across Yuna's face, its claws scratching her slightly. She face throbbed in pain. Tidus clenched his fist and ran towards Yuna.  
  
He stood in front of Yuna in defense, waiting for the fiend to make its move.  
  
"You better stay away from her you, you, you dummy!" Tidus shouted  
  
Just about when the tiger jumped, Tidus gave the fiend an uppercut to the face. Even though seven years old, Tidus knew how to defend himself, and he was pretty strong. Tidus then ripped off its whiskers, and landed more tiny, but hurtful blows to the body and face of the fiend. The fiend walked away, in pain, not wanting to fight.  
  
"And don't come back ugly!" Tidus said throwing a rock hitting the fiend in the face.  
  
Tidus turned to Yuna and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tidus said with a smile.  
  
Yuna shook her head, still holding the part of her face that was slightly bleeding.  
  
Tidus leaned in towards Yuna, and kissed her on the cheek where her wound was. Yuna shot her eyes open and blushed slightly.  
  
"My mommy always gave me a kiss on my boo-boos. They made me feel better." Tidus said still smiling, noticing how pretty Yuna was. (Awwwwwwww! Young love!)  
  
"Are you an angel? Mommy told me that angels are really pretty."  
  
Yuna giggled and hugged him. "Thank you" She said crying a little.  
  
"No problem" said Tidus, feeling very comforted by her hug. "Oh, my name is Tidus. What's yours?" "My name is Yuna, pleased to meet you"  
  
Tidus gave Yuna a piggy back ride to her home, forgetting about Wakka. (Poor Wakka!)  
  
"Oh yea, would you like to come to my birthday party tomorrow. I'm going to be eight years old!" Tidus said.  
  
"Okay." Yuna said simply with a smile on her face.  
  
Tidus had his first crush, a crush on Yuna. Yuna made a new best friend, but does not feel the same way Tidus does for her. He never had the guts to tell Yuna how he really felt; being too afraid that Yuna might not feel the same way.  
  
It has been ten years since they first met, and now they are seniors at Bevelle High School. Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were their close friends. Yuna's cousin Rikku, and friend Lulu met Tidus and Wakka the day after Tidus saved Yuna's life. They were all the best of friends, all helping each other out in times of need.  
  
The story begins at the beginning of a new year at Bevelle High School. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka are seniors. Yuna is probably the hottest chick in school, guys begging her to go out with them. Tidus gets jealous at times, but is always there for Yuna whenever she gets dumped, or whenever she is down.  
  
Tidus still does not have the guts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hahahaha! I have only gotten done with the prologue. I have yet to start chapter 1. Sorry for not putting up the first chapter. Like I said before, I will try hard not to make this sound like other FF10 high school fics. Hopefully this will be different, which I am sure it will be. So, look for the next chapter soon!!! I won't take long to update!  
  
Geeze, seven year old Tidus saves seven year old Yuna's life and Yuna does not fall in love with Tidus. All that work and Yuna only considers him as a friend. Poor Wittle Tidus! ^_^ But don't you think it was sweet when Tidus called Yuna an angel? Awwwwwww. ^_^ Wakka wont be paired with Lulu, Rikku or Yuna. Somebody different. Wonder who it is. 


End file.
